The field of the disclosure relates generally to jet pumps and, more particularly, to a jet pump having fully mixed flow in a distance less than four diameters of the mixing tube length.
At least some known aircraft air management systems (AMS) include supply sources for high-pressure (HP), low-pressure (LP), and mixed mode bleed levels. Typically, the HP and LP flows are supplied directly from a bleed port on a respective engine. Mixed mode bleed is supplied through a jet pump. The jet pump receives both HP and LP air flow, mixes the flows in selectable proportions and delivers the mixed mode bleed air to the AMS. Newer engines tend to have constrained space requirements that do not permit the use of standard architecture jet pump components and simply scaling the standard architecture jet pumps will not be able to mix the HP and LP flows adequately.